


Enslaved by Love and Circumstances

by FreeArchive



Series: words are timeless and unfinished [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Amnesia, Anti-Faunus Racism (RWBY), F/F, Forbidden Love, Master/Servant, Minor Cinder Fall/Winter Schnee, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeArchive/pseuds/FreeArchive
Summary: Six years ago, Weiss woke up with no memory of her past. Taken in by the Belladonnas, she's come to live a happy and contented life, especially with their daughter, Blake. Everything is wonderful.However, things get turned on their head with the arrival of a general and a white haired woman, who looks so much like her.{Monochrome}{Weiss x Blake}[DISCONTINUED]
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee
Series: words are timeless and unfinished [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131701
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE: THIS IS AN **ABANDONED** AND **UNFINISHED** WORK. 
> 
> I am archiving what I have written with no intention of completion. Of course the future may change but for now, please enjoy what is here.

Weiss sat next to Blake, holding one of her elegant hands to her mouth. She kissed the soft skin again, and again, tracing her way up her wrist. Over and turning she worshiped Blake, planting kisses on every inch of tanned skin she could reach.

And her girlfriend watched her with flames in her eyes. 

Weiss was all too familiar with that flame and she knew what it meant. Later that night when the house went to sleep, Blake would still be awake. Blake would come prowling for her. And Blake would take her back to her lavish room and do terrible things to her. 

Weiss loved it. 

Weiss leaned closer. Their eyes met and Blake smiled. A hand traced her jaw before moving to run a finger along the scar that marred her otherwise flawless skin. Every touch electric. A shiver rolled down her spine. 

Blake smirked slightly. 

She knew exactly the affect she had on her. 

“My lady,” a voice came from behind her as there was a knock at the door. 

Blake’s eyes snapped up and Weiss would admit she was disappointed when she was pushed away.

But she knew they couldn't be caught together. For Blake was the noble daughter of the Belladonnas and Weiss was only their servant. She quickly crossed the room and started "cleaning". 

“Yes, Sun?” Blake sounded bored as she addressed the messenger. 

Sun cleared his throat as if sensing her annoyance. 

“Lord Ghira requests a meeting in the library, milady,” he said, bowing low. His tail swept behind him, beating back and forth nervously. 

Blake let out a sigh. But she nodded. A glance in her direction. 

“Go and assist in the kitchen. Your work here is acceptable,” she shrugged dismissively and walked back to Sun. 

Weiss dipped her head and said nothing until they left. 

Left alone, Weiss paused before she'd go. While frustrating that Blake could never been seen with her, her life with them was easy. 

She had work and was paid well. They offered nice accomadations to those who did not have their own property. And they were kind. 

Other families weren't as nice.

The stories the others told of other houses, like the Schnees or the Falls, made her shiver. Servants beaten for disobeying or messing up a job. Thrown out once unable to work. She couldn't believe it. How could someone be so horrible? 

So in all reality, she was pretty well off. 

Weiss had nothing before she came here. Waking up on the street with only the knowledge of her first name, she'd been lost. 

If it hadn't been for them she'd have died in the gutter. 

But one day walking through the market she saw her. Tall and graceful with stunning eyes and beautiful black hair she walked. Her skin was sun kissed and dark and she was the most gorgeous woman Weiss ever laid eyes upon. 

And then Blake saw her. Her lady had walked over curiously before offering her some food and an opportunity to chat. Weiss had taken it gratefully. 

By some miracle, the woman seemed to take an interest in her and offered her a comfortable life working for her family. Weiss was only too glad to accept. 

Blake’s father hadn't been so happy with her. Apparently, Blake had a habit of picking up those she felt pity for and giving them a new life. Almost everyone Weiss asked said that in some way Blake had been the reason for their comfort. But he accepted her into their workforce.

Weiss had worked for a few months with Blake popping in at times to see how she was doing. Somehow through that time they talked and Weiss leaned things about her employer. 

Blake was the sole heir to Lady Kali and Lord Ghira’s estate and was unmarried, which was odd for someone of her status and age. But Blake had shrugged and said that just wasn't her thing. She would marry if she wanted to. 

Weiss intensely respected that. 

She loved reading and spoke so wondrously of books that Weiss herself was curious of what they held. Blake even offered to teach her. That was unheard of and Weiss knew she was special then. She accepted. 

But when Weiss took the book from her hands, she found she already could. 

That was the strangest thing about her. Normal people and servants couldn't read. Education was expensive and unheard of underneath the rich tier. 

Yet Weiss could read perfectly. 

They both found it strange but it quickly passed when Blake found out how much she liked it when Weiss read to her. So in her spare time, when Blake was around, they'd sit in her room and read. 

Weiss knew their relationship was a lot different than that of other workers. Blake, while respecting others, considered her a friend. Someone she was close to. 

It turned out being the sole heiress didn't give you that much time for friends. Besides the messenger boy Sun, she was really alone. 

And Weiss loved hanging out with her. 

Unfortunately they had to hide their friendship. From everyone. It was shameful for someone like Blake to be even talking to a servant, besides orders. For the year they'd been talking secretly, doing things in secret. 

Neither of them minded as it was something that made both of them happy. Weiss was relaxed and able to truly let herself flow. She could be sarcastic and somewhat abrasive but Blake didn't mind. It was her ‘charm’ apparently. 

Weiss blushed, to the faunus’ amusement. 

Most of their conversations were about Blake’s life. This was because her life was far more exciting and Weiss knew nothing of her own past. Blake offered to try help but they both knew it was fruitless.

Tracking an unknown girl's family with nothing but her first name? Impossible. 

Things started to change between when Weiss crested her second year working for her. Both older and more familiar with one another, Weiss found herself being entranced by Blake’s beauty. 

The heir was stunning and had grown in both body and intelligence. Weiss fell for her. The way she smiled shyly and the way her ears held quiet tells of what she was really feeling. The softness of her hands but the firmness of her grip when she held you. 

She knew that Blake treated her differently from other servants. Knew that their relationship was more than just that of a mistress and her pawn.

But what exactly was between them, she didn't know. 

Things were complicated either way so Weiss wouldn't be able to find out. Without anything to her name, she wouldn't even get the look in for Blake’s hand. Besides, Blake was having her own problems when it came to marrying. 

A boy by the name of Cardin had proposed to her. Naturally, she turned him down. But he was persistent in his advances, almost forceful. 

Blake struggled to keep him away. She couldn't just turn him away from her door, his family was much too important for that, so she tried to just be mean and abrasive. 

That didn't work and he harassed her even more. Blake flattened her ears every time he appeared. 

But Weiss had to work and could do nothing to assist her. 

Until that day.

Weiss, cleaning Blake’s room, when the two of them stormed in. She naturally hid and was preparing to leave as a servant was supposed to when someone entered the room but stopped the moment she heard the conversation. 

Cardin was threatening her. Threatening her family and what he’d do if he didn’t get her hand in marriage. Blake’s ears were flat and she was bristling. 

Weiss didn't know what to do. 

Blake yelled back that she would never marry him. That he was an awful person and he didn't deserve her at all. 

Which did not go down well. 

Cardin lost it and started smashing things. The vase Weiss had just cleaned, broken. A table, flipped over. The shining window, broken because he flung a mini statue out it. 

Blake flinched away from his rage. And Cardin whirled onto her. His hands clenched and his eyes were bulging. He didn't care that this was Blake, the woman he wanted to marry, he was furious. 

He lunged for her. 

And Weiss had to do something. She cracked the broom she'd been using down on his hand with so much force it shattered the wood. He howled in pain, roaring to the heavens with language to foul it made her wince. 

“You fucking little bitch! How dare you attack me? Learn your place you arrogant little-!” 

He stumbled away, rage turning to her. His hand caught her cheek and she was sent stumbling. He would have done much worse but Blake however rose to save her and stood, yelling for her guards. 

They were there in within a minute and Cardin was forcefully expelled from grounds, spitting and fuming the entire time. 

Weiss spent some time in the infirmary before receiving a message that Blake wanted to see her. She left immediately. 

The moment Blake saw her she closed the door and kissed her. Kissed her passionately with heat and fire that made Weiss melt inside. 

When she pulled away, Blake smiled down at her and thanked her from the bottom of her heart. 

“If you hadn't been there… I don't know what would have happened,” her lady trembled. “When he struck you… I can't explain the fear... The thought of losing you…-” 

And Weiss leaned up and kissed her again. 

Their relationship started after that with lingering gazes and brushed touches at first. But as they got more experienced and more daring with one another, things started getting a little heated. 

And Weiss wasn't going to lie about how much she loved that. She loved Blake. She just wanted her to be happy. 

Weiss left the room and headed to the kitchen as instructed. Silently, she passed some other servants doing their jobs. 

“Hey Weiss!” It was one of the younger servants, Ruby, waving a hand as Weiss entered. 

Weiss gave her a smile. It had taken her quite some time to warm to the dark haired girl. Ruby was always happy, always chipper and ready to do her best. 

A little annoying but kind-hearted. 

Her older sister, Yang, waved at her too. Yang had also taken some time for Weiss. Yang was loud and fun loving but also intense. She just… wasn't what Weiss would ever be. 

Weiss joined them at the sinks and took up a drying cloth. The sisters smiled brightly at her and they kept working. 

“Who's on cooking tonight?” she asked. 

Ruby paused. “Ren. They've someone important over, I think.” 

As one of the best cooks around, Ren was always on demand to other families with important guests. It was rare he'd be with the Belladonnas. How interesting. 

Time passed as it always did but today it was achingly slow. Weiss kept busy helping others, washing and gathering vegetables.

All she could think about was Blake. 

Night set and Weiss was still awake while the others set off to go to bed. She lingered around the kitchens, cleaning surfaces and doing small jobs just as an excuse to stay awake.

Waiting. 

Knowing. 

Arms wrapped around her from behind along with a hand to her mouth. Weiss jumped but relaxed when she heard Blake’s whisper in her ear. 

“Aren't you up late?” the faunus purred. 

Weiss twisted her head to catch Blake’s lips in her own. She turned and hooked her arms around her neck. For a few minutes they just kissed in the dark, gentle and tender. 

When Blake pulled away, Weiss could see the dark glazed look in her eyes. 

“Come.” The instruction was gentle but Weiss followed it would hesitation. Through the dark corridors they dashed, quiet as could be without passing anyone else. Down into Blake’s room. 

Blake closed the door and her lips were back on hers again. Back and back, they shuffled until Weiss’ knees hit the end of Blake’s bed and they fell over on top of each other. 

Blake kissed her neck with a little more teeth than before and Weiss moaned low in her throat. Her lover sprawled out on the bed next to her, in all ways like a cat and smiled. 

“I'm sorry we were interrupted earlier,” Blake murmured, tracing a hand down her arm. “Business calls, hmm?” 

Weiss leaned over and kissed her. “What was it about?” 

Blake shook her head and looked away. “Doesn't matter. I could talk boring meetings _or…”_ She left the sentence hanging with an invitation at the end. 

She smiled. She reached over and pulled the faunus around on top of her. Their kiss was like an inferno, Blake was fiery and fierce while Weiss was cold like ice, balancing it out. 

Blake leaned back. “ _Or_ it is them,” she chuckled before moving back into the claim her lips.

* * *

Weiss woke to the sound of twittering birds, the noise sweet but loud at the same time. Blinking open her eyes, she realised she wasn't in her bed. 

The room was far too fancy and she immediately knew she was laying in Blake’s bed. The familiar layout, the bookshelves, the ornaments along her dressers. Weiss felt familiar and at home amongst it. 

A pair of lips pressed against her skin just where her neck met her back and Blake’s arms tightened around her. Her girlfriend cuddled her from behind, her warmth comforting and making Weiss all fuzzy inside. She curled back into her, feeling the warmth of her bare skin against hers. 

Last night had been amazing. 

Weiss would have loved to cuddle for the rest of eternity but she knew that soon she'd need to be down for morning call. If she was missing, she'd be forced on morning cleaning duty for a week. She'd learned the hard way how much that sucked. 

She found Blake was awake as when she tried to extract herself from her arms, Blake refused to let her go. 

“Blake, I need to go,” Weiss breathed. 

Blake pressed a kiss to the back of her neck. “Just a few more minutes,” she murmured. “Please…” 

Weiss had zero problem accepting that and cuddled back with her. Her eyes closed and she just lay back, relaxing. 

It really was nice to cuddle with Blake. So nice to act normal without boundaries. Without having to hide. She wished they could do this freely. 

Eventually Weiss had to get up and go. She dressed quickly, sleeping back into the plain garments all servants wore. Blake watched her, a somewhat sad expression on her face. 

“I wish we didn't have to do this,” Blake murmured as she rose to escort her to the door. “I wish I could spend time with you, not hidden, not secretive.” 

Weiss gazed up at her, meeting the unconcerned emotions swirling in her eyes. “I wish that too.” She stood on her toes to kiss her one last time before leaving.

* * *

Weiss worked the rest of the day slightly sleepy. She made it in time for roll call but the lack of sleep did make her less productive. Not that she minded. 

Staying with Blake was a fair trade any day. 

She worked out in the corridors, polishing all the busts and statues along the edges. As pretty as they were, they were such a pain to clean. Heavy too and if you so much as knocked off balance, the whole thing would crumble. 

Footsteps came up behind her and Weiss moved out of the way to hear a throat clear. 

“Hello, could you direct me to the library? I'm supposed to meet the Belladonnas.” 

Weiss looked up to see a tall man standing behind her. He was strongly built and dressed finely, dark hair cropped in a uniform cut. He looked oddly familiar. 

He was still waiting. 

Weiss took a step backwards and bowed to him. “Of course, sir,” she said and turned. 

Usually, she would just lead him to the room with him walking behind. But this man instead walked to be beside her. He kept looking at her, frowning.

“How are your masters?” the man inquired. “I've heard the Belladonnas are quite a lovely family. I have yet to meet them." 

Weiss wasn't too sure how to answer him. While it was true that the Belladonnas were kind, it was like an unwritten rule that you never talked about how your employers treated you. The society didn't care and the other servants, also didn't care. 

Weiss dipped her head. “They are… very nice…” she said quietly. 

The man was looking at her strangely and Weiss had to admit she was feeling uncomfortable. “Where are you from?” 

Weiss shook her head. “I don't know, sir…” She hesitated to tell him anything more than the bare minimum. Just the way he looked at her with such a strange expression unnerved her. 

Thankfully, they made it to the library and Weiss could leave. Stopping by the ornate double doors, she bowed her head. “Here we are, sir.” 

She expected him to go inside but instead he stopped in front of her. “I just… you look quite familiar. What was your name again?” 

Weiss breath caught her in her throat. 

“General Ironwood!” The door to the library opened and a rush of relief flood over her. 

Blake stood in the doorway, eyes sweeping over the two of them. They didn't linger long on her—they couldn't—but when she met hers, she saw only a protective aura. 

“Please come in,” Blake offered, stepping back. “Make yourself at home.” Blake narrowed her eyes at her. “You are dismissed.” 

Weiss was thankful for the opportunity to get away. “Of course, milady,” she murmured as she turned to go. 

But as she left, she didn't miss the fact that General Ironwood turned to watch her. She didn't miss the confusion in his expression and the obvious reluctance to let her walk away. Weiss shivered. 

She didn't know what that was about. 

The rest of the day passed without much problems. There was that incident of someone spilling over a pot of boiling water which she then had to clean up. But because it was boiling, it was a little more than difficult. 

Weiss wrung out her cloth, standing out the door of the kitchen. The kitchen was a whole lot quieter than it had been several hours ago. She was just finishing up after cleaning when a man cleared his throat. 

Weiss jumped and spotted the same man from earlier. 

He stood by the wall, hands behind his back The way he was looking at her, studying her, her heart speed up. There was no one else around. 

“I… My name is James. James Ironwood,” he said, seeming conflicted on what to say. 

When he took a step towards her, Weiss stepped back. General Ironwood immediately stopped. 

He cleared his throat and straightened his jacket. “I came from Atlas to visit your employers and I… You look familiar. What’s your name?” 

“My name is Weiss.” 

Weiss found herself standing straighter. Found herself eyeballing the general with such a coldness that it even shocked herself. But it felt natural, it felt in her element. 

Ironwood’s eyes widened but the remainder of his face stayed still. For a silence that was too long to be comfortable neither of them said a word. Weiss lifted her chin and kept her stare even. 

The clogs in his brain whirred, trying to make sense of a problem Weiss was unaware of. For all her confident exterior, she was nervous. She had no experience with any of the high-borns, save the Belladonnas. He could be after anything. 

But before Ironwood could say another word, a voice called out his name. 

“Ah, James! There you are!” 

Lord Ghira hurried into sight. Weiss released the breath she'd been holding. He barely noticed she was there. 

Ironwood jumped, hand lurching towards his hip. Surely where a weapon would lie but now it was empty and unneeded. He gave Ghira a cold smile. 

“Mr. Belladonna,” he smiled. “I must apologise for wandering off. I got a little bit lost. I was, ah, just asking for directions.” 

"No worries," Ghira nodded, before glancing at her. “You're dismissed.” 

Weiss was far too glad to leave. She bowed to Ghira and Ironwood and turned to leave.

Still he stared at her, watched her go. He didn't say a word. Part of her wished he did. If only to understand. She didn't. And she worried. 

Because the recognition in his eyes scared her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Every year the Belladonnas threw a huge party to celebrate the changing of seasons from summer to winter. The intention was to appease the gods of winter so they may be kind in the upcoming months. Weiss herself knew that most of it was purely tradition than actual practicality. 

But she enjoyed it last year. Servants didn't take part in the celebrations. They'd served and assisted the guests as in their job description. Weiss was no exception. 

But for the first two years with the Belladonnas, she had been on kitchen duty and could only listen longingly to the sound of laughter and happiness. The third year, the year she and Blake started their relationship, Blake got her on serving duty, out in the main hall. 

This involved dressing up in a long, white dress and wearing a mask as she carried a tray through the crowd. She enjoyed the feeling of being invisible traversing through the crowd. No one noticed the workers wandering through them and the things she heard was entertaining to say the least. 

But one of the main reasons she enjoyed it so much was that Blake, slightly tipsy from the wine, would pull her from the hall. No one saw, cared or noticed, and even if they had, it was common for the young heirs to drag a companion out for some special time outside. Blake was just another example. 

Hand in hand, they walked together until they were far enough from the house and that's when Blake would kiss her. And Weiss would kiss her back. 

Though lovely to remember, Weiss turned her mind back to the task at hand. The food wasn’t going to make itself. She'd have plenty of time to dream about it later. 

“Weiss!” Someone from the other side of the kitchen called her name, probably Ruby, and she definitely had to ditch her memories in favour of concentration. With a sigh, she yelled back and continued working. 

Days passed and the celebrations drew closer until they were later that week. She had been busy the whole time and the events of that day soon blurred into her past memories. She almost forgot how oddly Ironwood had been acting. 

_ Almost. _

She remembered the moment he strode into the kitchen, eyes scanning the room. Like he was looking for someone. He appeared the same as he'd been those days ago, the same white suit and the same clean hair cut. She hated it. 

Weiss luckily had been on her knees cleaning so it was easy for her to duck and hide. The servants were instantly greeting and bowing to him. A nervous air set over them. 

It was rare a noble visitor such as himself would come to the kitchens. Such things seem beneath him. 

Yang quickly approached him and offered to help him find his way but he just waved her off. She stepped back but the hesitation on her face was enough. No one was  _ supposed _ to interact with the servants when they were working. 

Besides giving orders, of course. Ironwood shouldn't have been in there. 

But there was no way any of them could tell him to leave. They could only offer and if he refused, it wasn't their place to say anymore. 

Weiss crouched behind the cupboards, hoping to whatever god was listening that he wasn't here for her. 

“You.” He seemed to be looking at Ruby. “I'm looking for a girl. Her name is Weiss- she's about  _ this _ tall with white hair. It's important.” 

Weiss cringed. The other servants around her all looked down and she slowly rose. All eyes in the kitchen turned to her. “That's. That's me.” 

Ironwood latched onto her with a crazy look in his eyes. The same recognition. But he kept his face neutral and nodded. “Please follow me.” 

Weiss dropped the rag next to the wash basin and started to follow him as he left. But before she exited, Weiss grabbed Ruby's arm. The smaller girl squeaked. 

“Tell Bl- Ms. Belladonna what happened. Quickly,” she whispered urgently. 

Ruby’s eyes widened but she nodded. Weiss was relieved. 

She hoped Blake would know what to do. She didn't want to go with Ironwood. 

Ironwood was waiting outside in the corridor, adjusting his shirt. He looked up when she came out. 

“Sir… What is this about?” 

“Follow me. There's someone that would like to see you.” 

Not an answer. They didn't speak as they walked down the corridor. Where to? Towards the guest rooms. Her nerves only grew. What did he want with her? Finally they stopped by a closed room and she held her breath. 

Ironwood knocked on the door. 

“James? Is that you?” 

Weiss froze, ice chilling her blood.  _ That voice. _ She recognised it. She didn't know who owned it or how she recognised it but she would have sworn on her life she'd heard it before. 

“Yes. May we come in?” The answer from inside was a yes and Ironwood stepped in. 

Weiss hesitated. 

She didn't know what could happen. But heart in her throat she stepped side. 

A woman sat on the bed, trying to tie up her hair in a bun. Weiss blinked twice. There was something familiar about this scene… like it had happened before. 

Something flashed before her eyes and Weiss gasped. 

_ A different room, white walls and a large window. But the same woman, sitting on the bed and tying up her hair. It was dark, both inside and out, and rain pelted against the glass.  _

_ “Winter,” she heard herself say. “You can't. You… I'll be alone.”  _

_ “Winter” refused to look at her. “You have your brother, Weiss. You won't be alone.”  _

_ She was pleading, trying to beg Winter to stay. Her chest tightened. It hurt. It still hurt even now.  _

_ Winter rose, her white cape swirling around her. “You can't rely on me forever. You need to learn to stand by yourself.”  _

_ “Winter, I can't. Please stay. I need you.”  _

_ Winter touched her shoulder, gaze softening for the first time. “I'm sorry but I have to do this. You're stronger than you think. I believe in you, sister.”  _

Suddenly Weiss was back in the present day, the woman looking at her. No,  _ Winter _ was looking at her. Her eyes were the same colour Weiss saw staring back at her in the mirror. 

The same ice blue. 

“Weiss.” Winter sounded shocked. She rose, a rippling white dress falling down her body. “...is it really you?” 

Weiss took a step back. “Win… Winter.” 

Winter’s eyes widened. Her hands shook as she reached out. She stopped when Weiss flinched. 

“I…. I'm sorry. I just… I cannot believe I’m seeing you again. Weiss, we’ve been looking everywhere for you. How- I do not understand. Why?” 

Weiss’ gaze darted between her and Ironwood, who stood watching. “I don’t… I don’t understand what you mean. What are you talking about?” 

Winter glanced at Ironwood. “Leave us, James. I get the impression she is frightened of you.” 

Ironwood’s face twitched but he nodded in understanding. The door closed. Weiss was left alone with Winter. 

“Weiss… I can understand wanting to be away from father… but why here? Why not a word to anyone?” Winter’s face changed. “Not even to me?” 

“Winter, I don’t know what you’re talking about. Who are you?”

Winter stepped towards her and, for the first time, Weiss didn’t step away. Winter took her face in her hands. Weiss could feel her trembling. Her hands were gentle but the skin tough, as though weathered by weapons and fighting. How would she know that? 

“Do you not remember me?” Winter whispered. “I… it’s possible, isn’t it? You knew my name yet not who I am. Weiss,  _ please. _ Talk to me. You know you can trust me, right?”

She did. She didn’t know who Winter was or what she was trying to do but Weiss knew deep down that she could trust her. She took a deep inhale. 

“No, I don’t know who you are, yet… I knew your name. The moment I saw you I knew it.” Weiss reached up to touch her hands. “I don’t remember anything past six years ago. One day, I woke up on the streets without a trace of my life before… the Belladonnas took me in.” 

“Your name is Weiss. What is your surname?” 

Weiss shook her head. “I do not have one.”

“My… my younger sister went missing about six years ago. Her name was Weiss. She had white hair and the very same scar on her eye.” Winter’s face was full of raw emotion. “We thought she’d run away and somehow died. Until James returned only a couple of months ago with word that there was this servant, a servant with white hair and a scar named Weiss. I never believed him until… until now.” 

Such a story, Weiss didn’t know what to think.  _ I believe in you, sister. _ A memory, a memory from a past that Weiss thought was lost to her. This wasn’t possible. 

But Winter had the same eyes as her, the same snow-white hair and pale skin. Weiss stared at her. Impossible… wasn’t it? 

“Say something. Anything, Weiss-” 

The door burst open behind them. Weiss had two seconds to blink in confusion before someone roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her away. She let out a small shriek. 

“What is the meaning of this-! Blake?!” Winter was taken back. 

Blake’s ears pressed flat to her head. “You are a guest in my home, Winter! You do not touch my servants. You do not look at them. You definitely don't do whatever the hell I walked in on!” 

Blake stood between her and Winter, looking beautiful in her outfit of gold and black but her eyes were full of rage. Her ears flattened and she bared her teeth. 

“Bl- Ms. Belladonna, please-" Winter tried but Blake didn't want to listen. “Blake, please let me explain. This is a serious matter that you-" 

“I know this is a serious matter! You think you can do what you like here? I know how Schnees treat their servants, I know how cruel your family is! Well, not in this household!” 

“I left my family years ago! That's not the point! Weiss, she-" 

“You're toeing a fine line, Winter. All my servants are under my order and protection. You can't just do-!” 

“She's a Schnee!” Winter yelled. 

The whole room went quiet as Winter and Blake had a stare off. Weiss couldn't see Blake’s expression but Winter’s was full of desperation. 

“Excuse me?” Blake said quietly. 

“Blake, please listen to me. This is the first year Atlesian families have been invited to this festival. You never met any of my family nor would you know that six years ago my sister went missing,” Winter said. 

Blake turned to look at Weiss, then back again at Winter. Golden eyes scanned the two of them as though noting the similarities. Her lover’s ears twitched again. 

“That's… that's impossible. I found Weiss on the streets.” 

“I don't know everything but you can't deny, she looks like a Schnee. It fits,” Winter insisted. “Please. Let me look into this. For years, I thought she was dead. Give me this tiny sliver of hope.” 

Blake straightened up, looking at Weiss. For a few seconds she said nothing. There was hurt in her eyes, like she didn't understand what was going on. Neither did Weiss. She tried to smile. 

“I apologise sincerely, Winter. I… I overreacted. Ironwood seemed to have taken such an interest in Weiss, I was worried when alerted that he  _ personally _ took her out,” Blake said without looking back at her. 

“Of course, it's perfectly understandable. Thank you for understanding.” Winter looked relieved. 

Blake looked at her and then back at Winter finally. “Dinner will be served soon. You may have the time from now until then. I'll arrange for time tomorrow again, if that'll suit.” 

Winter nodded thankfully, bowing slightly. “Thank you. It means a lot.” 

Blake left, leaving the two of them alone once again. And Weiss didn't feel unsettled. She didn't mind. 

“So Weiss. Would you tell me how you came to work here?”

* * *

It was late at night but Weiss was there knocking at Blake’s door. It opened in seconds 

“Weiss. Come in.” Her lover murmured, glancing outside for any watchers. 

Weiss stepped inside. 

Blake was wearing a light top and nothing else, the hem skimming her upper thigh. A candle flickered beside her bed. 

Blake said nothing as she walked back to her bed and indicated for Weiss to join her. She did, gently moving up beside her. She curled up in her arms, Blake stroking her hair fondly. 

“...So. I… I don't know how to ask this but… are you a Schnee? Is she your sister?” 

Weiss closed her eyes. She and Winter had about an hour before they had to leave but in that time, Weiss didn't even know. She knew Winter. From somewhere. 

And Winter was certain she knew her. 

Weiss had no memory of her besides that flashback and the familiar sense of being near her. But if what she said was true, if six years ago Weiss Schnee had gone missing, what was to say that Weiss the servant wasn't really Weiss the heiress? 

Weiss leaned into Blake, kissing her lightly before resting her head on her collarbone. She sighed. 

“I don't know. Not yet anyway.”

* * *

The festival was in two days and Weiss should have been up to her neck in work yet she wasn’t. She was spending most of her time with Winter and Blake. 

Her girlfriend was hostile towards Winter but Weiss understood why. Or did she really? 

Truthfully Weiss didn’t understand anything. From that day six years ago, when she’d woken up with no memories of herself, she didn’t understand. 

She didn’t understand why she’d survived. She didn’t understand why Blake had stopped and offered her a job. She didn’t know why she could read or why her hair was white or anything. 

Why was all this happening to her? 

Winter sat across from her, dressed casually in a blue suit. Weiss could tell she was emotional but was keeping it all in. Just for her sake. 

Weiss was overwhelmed by everything. 

“You look identical to my Weiss,” Winter said. “Just older.” She brushed her hair out of her eyes. “I do not want to pressure you or anything but… my father,  _ our father, _ he will be arriving the night of the festival. Seeing him… I don’t know, might trigger something.” 

Blake shifted beside her, the hand resting against the small of her back tensing. 

“Jacques Schnee?” Weiss asked. 

The name was familiar but not in the way Winter probably wanted. Her fellow servants gossiped like no one’s business. She heard tales of how cruel he was, the fate that had befallen those who displeased him. 

She knew that Winter, and perhaps herself too, was related to him but the realisation only hit her now. Jacques Schnee. Her stomach turned a backflip. 

Winter nodded. “Yes. I’d think he’d like to see you.” 

“Hold on a second,” Blake interrupted. “What are you hoping to achieve with this? With  _ all _ of this?” Her ear twitched. “ What do you want?” 

A pained expression crossed Winter’s face but then it was gone. “I just want my sister back. Six years, Belladonna,  _ six years. _ I miss her and I’ll do anything to get her back.” 

Blake’s eyes narrowed. “Is that all?” 

“What else could I possibly want out of this?” 

“Well-” 

“Blake, please,” Weiss interrupted. “Just let her talk. She has no ill wishes against us or your family, trust me.” 

Blake met her gaze for a second before it softened. Her girlfriend sighed before waving Winter on to speak again. 

Winter’s smile said it all. “Father and I do not get along but you… you were his heir. The assumed favourite. Most of his attention was directed towards you.” A slight laugh. “Brother was not so happy about that.” 

“I… I understand,” Weiss nodded, though truthfully she was still quite confused. But she knew what Winter was asking and why. She just didn’t know how it might affect her. 

“Then it’s decided,” Blake nodded. “Weiss, you shall accompany me to the festival.” 

She frowned. “Pardon?” 

“Yes,” Blake’s eyes lit up. “Wouldn’t that be great? There will be so many people there, no one will even bat an eye!” A hand took hers. “Regardless of what happens, it will be so much fun!” 

Her girlfriend kissed the back of her hand. “Would you do me the honour of being my guest?” 

Weiss felt her cheeks pink and her gaze shifted away only to fall on Winter. The woman chuckled under her breath. 

Weiss leaned over and kissed Blake softly. “I’d love to,” she whispered. 

Blake’s previous dark cloud was gone, replaced with a smile that Weiss swore she fell in love with. She received another kiss before Winter cleared her throat. 

“Lovely as this is, I think Ms Belladonna and I have a dinner to attend to?” 

Blake kissed her cheek before she opened the door. “Just you wait,” the faunus chuckled. “I’ll find you the most elegant dress we have.”

* * *

The evening before the festival Weiss was cooking in the kitchens. It was panicked havoc everywhere, all the last minute finishes to be completed. Everyone was stressed and working their hardest. 

It was no surprise that they got frustrated when Blake called for her assistance. 

That assistance was of course, not  _ actual _ assistance. It was to get ready to attend the festival. Weiss had to admit she was excited. It was the first time she’d ever attend it not as a servant but as a guest. 

“Hey,” she greeted as she slid into the room. 

Blake was already dressed, wearing a gorgeous black and golden dress. Her hair was braided back from her face and sparkling gems adorned her wrists and neck. 

There was another servant with her, making last minute adjustments. Upon seeing her at the door, Blake quickly dismissed them. 

“Are you excited, Weiss?” A quick kiss against her cheek. “Come here, I’ll help you get dressed.” 

The dress Blake had chosen was pure white with beautiful, silver lining. So simple yet pretty. 

Blake kissed her neck softly and helped her change from her normal tunic. There were lingering touches, gentle hands against her skin and Weiss leaned into her. The light faded outside as Weiss kissed her. 

Outside, music started playing. The lights they’d strung around the grounds were lit and the celebrations began. Slowly the night was filled with life and noise. 

Blake drew her hair back from her face and tied it there. “To show off your beautiful face,” Blake murmured. “Come, we shall go dancing.” 

Winter had never specified when the Schnee household would arrive so as far as the two were concerned, they had all the time in the world. It didn’t take long for them to sneak out of the house unseen by any watchful eyes and make it to the dance floor. 

The main street had been transformed. Gone were the shabby paintwork, drunk men and roaming animals. In its place were beautiful lights, streamers and fire dancers. The stalls were still there, though they glowed with business. Everyone was having a wonderful time. 

Blake pulled her close as they joined the moving mass of people dancing. Music floated over the crowd, fast paced and lively. Weiss twirled and spun, pressing close to the faunus before sliding away again. They danced for an age before finally having to stop. 

Blake seemed fearless, not at all worried with the massive crowd around them. She held her hand as they walked down towards the Belladonna Mansion. 

“Here, wait.” Blake paused by a brightly lit stall, one that made homemade jewellery. 

Giddy with excitement, Weiss clung to her arm before kissing her cheek. “What, Blakey~?” 

Blake didn’t answer for a few seconds and turned to the woman in charge of the stall. “I’d like that one there, please.” She held out a couple of gold coins, more than twice the regular payment. “Keep the remainder.” 

The one Blake had chosen was a simple leather bracelet, dyed black with a strong ink. A small ring of an amber coloured metal encircled it. Weiss immediately understood what it symbolised. 

She offered her wrist and Blake clicked the small clasp closed. It was light on her wrists but snug enough that she knew it would never fall off. 

“This is a promise,” Blake murmured. “That no matter what we have to go through, I will always find you. I will always fight for you.” She placed a kiss on her wrist, just over the convergence of her veins. “I love you.” 

Weiss’ cheeks flushed red but she couldn’t remove her gaze from hers. Her heart thundered faster in her chest, a nervous fire lighting within. 

Never had she thought she’d hear Blake say those words with all sincerity. 

“I love you too.” 

Also as if fate had decreed it, fireworks went off overhead. Blake’s beautiful face lit up in the light and she leaned forward, catching her mouth with hers. 

“Come on,” Blake whispered. “Let’s go.” 

The Belladonna Mansion was alive with people from all over the world. Weiss knew that peace treaties and trade partners meant that for the first time in years, all four Kingdoms were represented. They were all mingling. 

“Finally decided to show your faces, hmm?” Winter teased when they found her by a table. She was dressed in a gorgeous dress of light blue and yellow, looking as beautiful as ever. 

She smiled at them and they both smiled back. 

“It’s a wonderful night,” Blake purred, nuzzling at her ear. “Is your father here yet?” 

Winter shook her head. “None of the high Atlesian families have arrived yet.” She took a long sip of her cup. “And believe me, you’ll know when they arrive.” 

“Before  _ who  _ arrive, Winter darling~?” a husky sensual voice broke into their conversation before a young dark haired woman joined them. 

Her dark hair was cut short around her neck, the long side strands hiding most of her left eye. But the one they can see was a glowing amber in colour, almost like Blake’s. But whereas Blake’s eyes are smouldering coals, this woman’s eyes are a blazing fire. 

Her dress was red and looped off one shoulder while fully extending down her other arm. She smiled, dipping her head in greeting. 

“If it isn’t the Belladonna heir,” she purred. “It’s my pleasure.” Her gaze fell on Weiss. “I do not recognise you, I’m afraid. A lover, perhaps?” 

“Let me introduce Cinder Fall, a specialist in the Atlesian Army,” Winter said. “My partner.” 

Weiss found herself arching an eyebrow. “Partner?” 

Cinder’s smile was wicked. “Partner? Is that all I am to you, little snowflake?” She ran her tongue along her teeth. Winter’s cheeks pinked. “Hmm… I see, perhaps I ought to tell them of the time we-” 

“Enough.” Winter’s voice was stern but her expression gave away her embarrassment. 

Blake’s ears twitched. “Oh, what is this? Cinder,  _ do _ tell.” 

Cinder looked ready to dive into the tale but suddenly trumpets blew behind them. Weiss tore her gaze away from the gorgeous woman to look at the gates. 

In marched several lines of men, all dressed in crisp white clothes and armed well. A crest like a snowflake was embroidered on their belts. In the middle strode a tall man with white hair and a white moustache. A rather tired looking woman clung to his arm while a young man walked close behind. 

“That’s my family,” Winter sounded exasperated. “Always one’s to make a show.” 

So these were the Schnees. Jacques, Willow and Whitley. Each were pale and cold with stark white hair and blue eyes. Like Winter. 

Like her. 

From the way Blake was looking at her, she too saw the resemblance between them. 

Weiss watched as Kali and Ghira made their way over to greet them, shaking hands and bowing as the Atlesian party returned the gestures. Despite all the warm welcomes, the air was still tense. Proper peace was still a way off. 

And almost as soon as they announced themselves, they dissolved into the crowd and the music struck up again. It was like everything was the same as before. Except with a lot more white suits.

“I think you should know that father has no knowledge that you are here.” Winter brought them back to their surroundings. “If I mentioned anything, he may have assumed the worst and thought the Belladonnas kidnapped you.” 

“They didn’t.” 

“I know. But after the war, everyone’s tense and worried.” Winter ran a hand through her hair, nervously biting her lip. She stopped when Cinder wrapped an arm around her waist, bright eye soothing. “It’s fine. He won’t make a scene during the festival and it’s more for you than him.” 

Weiss blinked. “That’s not reassuring.” 

“...I know.” 

Winter looked over the crowd, her height letting her see over their heads and to where their father stood. “Follow me.” 

Blake’s hand was warm in hers, giving her an encouraging squeeze. They followed Winter and Cinder through the crowd. Weiss suddenly found herself feeling very nervous. 

Jacques Schnee downed a full glass of wine and clicked it against Ironwood’s. Both of them had an uncharastically bright smile on their face. Weiss had a sinking feeling they were both mildly drunk. 

Kali stood next to them, energetically talking to Willow Schnee. Weiss grimaced. They seemed happy. And guess who was going to gate crash their happy night? 

“Greetings,” Winter smoothly smiled as she walked up to them. She picked up a wine glass and nodded. 

Ironwood nodded back as his gaze slid towards her. She hadn’t seen him since their first strange encounters. After introducing her to Winter, he’d seemed to keep his distance. That she was grateful for. 

Jacques squinted at Winter, confusion in his gaze. But he smiled, giving a hearty laugh. “Winter! It’s been so long!” His smile and words were warm but his eyes were narrowed. 

A whole lot of history had happened between them. And neither seemed to have forgotten it. 

“And you must be Cinder Fall, James has said  _ a lot _ about you.” 

Cinder gave a slight bow, her playful smirk fading as she glanced at Winter. “It’s my pleasure, sir.” 

Winter waved a hand in Weiss’ direction, more focused on the woman next to her. “Father, this is Blake Belladonna. I don’t believe you’ve met.” 

Blake dipped her head, ears flattening to her head in a sign of respect. “Welcome to my home. I hope you find it to your liking.” 

Jacques’ smile seemed to drop at the corners when she spoke but he kept it up all the same. His hand tensed around his glass. “It is most beautiful, dear Blake.” He gestured around them. “I never knew it was like this Menagerie. It’s so… cultured…” 

Weiss could feel her girlfriend getting uncomfortable. She remained smiling but with it was also a tinge of uneasiness. 

The Atlesian man didn’t seem to care or even notice as he turned to his daughter. “What is it you want, Winter? You never mentioned why you decide to attend with James. You rarely come to things like this.” Jacques sounded curious, if a little bit rude. 

Winter cleared her throat. 

“Father… this is Weiss. I… I think she might be  _ our _ Weiss. I can’t say for certain but-! I do not know.” This was her cue to step forward. Weiss wrapped an arm around herself as she felt his gaze come to rest on her. 

Jacques stared at her, eyes suddenly widening in disbelief. His cold air was gone, replaced with pure shock. The wine glass slid from his hand and shattered against the floor. “No.” 

Weiss tensed but Blake’s hand on the small of her back calmed her. Her girlfriend flattened her ears. 

“That’s not possible. My Weiss is dead.” 

“Father-” 

“No!” Jacques’ snap was louder than he’d intended. The people around them paused their conversations to look at them. “Don’t say another word. Weiss is  _ dead. _ Why do you always do this?! Dragging up old memories with- what? A lookalike?!” 

Weiss shrunk under his suddenly blazing gaze and took a step back. Ironwood grabbed Jacques upper arm in an attempt to calm him but he just shrugged him off. “You-!” His voice suddenly dropped. “You…” 

“-you look so much like her.” Willow was suddenly at her shoulder, the scent of alcohol rolling off her. Kali was with her, eyes narrowing as she recognised her. Willow shook her head. “You look like how my Weiss did.” 

“I’m… I’m.. I’m sorry,” Weiss managed to whisper but the Schnee matron didn’t seem to hear her. A cold hand touched her face, brushing away her hair to run fingers down her scar. 

“This is some cruel joke…” Willow whispered. 

Everyone’s eyes were on her, the air between her and the crowd turning electric with pure tension. Whispers spread like wildfire; talking of the small white haired child that had gone missing six years ago. Willow and Jacques couldn’t keep their eyes off her. Weiss felt overwhelmed. 

“Weiss, hey-” 

Blake was trying to talk to her but Weiss couldn’t hear her. Blood roared in her ears. Her heart raced. Her palms were sweaty. She was a fool. She couldn’t speak, couldn’t see as the Schnees tried so hard to talk to her. But it wasn’t… It wasn’t possible..

Weiss fainted. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last chapter I have drafted. I don't have any plans to continue it yet but who knows the future will hold? Thank for understanding 🧡

“Weiss?” 

A voice cut clearly through the darkness. Weiss turned to look for it. But peering through the trees, no one was around. She was truly alone. 

A shiver rolled down her spine. Something was different about this forest. Its trees were taller, arching into the sky with no end in sight, dizzying to even think of. 

She took a step forward and started to walk. Each step took a lifetime. An effort to lift her foot. Too hard. 

“Weiss?” 

There was that voice again and it was achingly familiar. She was drawn to it like a magnet and she staggered into the forest. Her movements were slow and drawn out but she struggled onwards. 

_“Weiss.”_

This time she recognised the owner of the voice. It made her shiver. 

“Blake?” she called out. But she received no answer. Her voice echoed around her, seeming to grow in noise. 

Suddenly there was a flash of black in front of her and she threw her arms up instinctively. 

“Weiss!” 

Weiss’ eyes flew open. Suddenly her vision blurred and she gasped, steadying herself. 

“Weiss, look at me,” Blake said, blurry but in front of her. “Things are okay. You’re fine.” 

“Blake,” she gasped, hands reaching for her. Fingers closed around her own before soft lips pressed against her skin. “Blake…” 

“It's alright,” her girlfriend reassured her. “I’m here. You’re safe.” 

When her sight returned to her, Weiss realised they were in Blake’s room. Alonelake was curled to her side, gently holding her close to her. She was safe. Slowly her heartbeat steadied. 

“What... what’s going on?” she gasped. 

Out of the window, she saw the sun making its way through the sky. It was late in the day, not late for Blake to be sleeping but her? She should be up and working! There was a rush of panic. She was late. The head servant would be furious with her. She needed to leave! If she hurried maybe she’d make it-! 

“Weiss, do you remember what happened last night?” Blake’s voice ground through her thoughts. 

Weiss blinked. “Um… last night…” The festival. It all came rushing back and she swore under her breath. It was like her mind had been suppressing her memories but once unlocked, it was like a dam breaking. 

Jacques and Willow recognised her. Her stomach twisted and her heart dropped. She could remember the exact expression on Jacques’ face when Winter introduced her. It was like he’d seen a ghost. 

She was a ghost to him, a child back from the dead. She didn’t blame them for their reactions but… even so she’d fainted. She looked up. 

“What happened after I… fell?” she asked. 

Blake gave her a sad smile. “It certainly killed the party mood. Both… your parents were in shock. Winter and I took you back to the mansion and you’ve been here since.” 

“What are your parents doing?” 

“Talking to Jacques and Willow. I tried to get into the meeting but they just sent me away.” Blake’s ears drooped. “I’m worried. If this goes bad, Menagerie’s relations with Atlas could be broken forever.” 

Was it possible for Weiss to have ruined politics for an entire country? 

“...Winter?” If anyone could reason with the Schnees, it was her sister. She knew that there was a bad history between them but with the current circumstances, it couldn’t be that bad? Surely they could understand. 

Blake shrugged. “Dealing with the Atlesian representatives. That’s what she and Ironwood have been doing.” 

Weiss lay back in the bed, letting herself relax in Blake’s arms. This couldn’t be real. She hated to admit it but she’d always imagined finding her family again. Any street orphan dreamed of that. Finding herself a home. 

But she never thought it would be like this. 

There was doubt but she could see no other reason. The white hair, the blue eyes, the scar, she was Weiss Schnee and there was no other explanation. 

Blake nosed at her ear, nipping gently in an effort to distract her. “Things will be okay,” she murmured. 

Weiss turned around to face her. She didn’t remember her life before waking up on the streets. She didn't know if she ought to miss it. But without it, she’d never have met the woman she fell in love with. 

“Was it a nightmare?” Blake asked, kissing her temple. “You were crying out in your sleep.” 

Weiss fought to rid her mind of the darkness and focused on the woman in front of her. Blake’s eyes were soft and concerned. “I… I think it was.” She wasn’t so sure now. Was the nightmare her dream or her waking reality. “I couldn’t find you.” An endless forest where the darkness stretched for a lifetime. She winced. 

Blake’s arms tightened around her. “Do not worry, I’m here. I won’t be going anywhere.” 

Of all the strangeness that happened in the last week, this was one thing that Weiss knew was true. Blake loved her, and she loved Blake. Warmth chased away the cold feeling in her chest, red blooming from her cheeks. 

“I know,” she whispered, reaching up to touch her face. Blake’s skin was soft beneath her fingertips and very familiar. She’d committed the planes of her face to memory. Blake blinked slowly, leaning into her touch. 

“What are we going to do?” Weiss whispered. 

What could they do? She had no idea what was going to happen now. She did not know Jacques and Willow or of their intentions. If they even believed her, what would they want? What did _she_ want? 

Blake turned and kissed the palm of her hand. “I don’t know… I really don’t know...” 

Weiss would have loved for this to just be another morning; one where she’d stayed with Blake through the night and had to sneak away once the sun rose. But unfortunately, it was not another morning. It was this one. 

After Blake helped her change, they left her room. 

“Where will we go?” Weiss asked. 

Her girlfriend hesitated. “We’ll go see my parents. I think they’ll need an explanation.” 

Weiss nodded, trying to bottle the nerves inside her. Regardless of how she felt about their daughter, the heads of the house always intimidated her. They were kind employers but they were also a level above her. That was more important. 

They started to walk and Weiss wanted to know more. 

“After I fainted…” Weiss prompted. 

Blake chuckled, ears twitching lightly. “Jacques threw a fit. Willow freaked out. Winter tried to defuse the situation and my parents were on my case. But… they understood that I needed to get you out of there. So I did.” 

“I can’t believe I fainted for that long though.” 

“Well, I mean you didn’t. You woke up maybe ten minutes later but I coaxed you to sleep.” 

Weiss looked up at her. Blake smiled, eyes soft. She faintly rememberef that—stirring to feel the warmth of her girlfriend behind her and closing her eyes once again. 

Blake had that effect on her. 

She suppressed a sigh. She couldn’t believe she’d actually fainted. The first contact she had with her parents and she _fainted?_

Blake gave her hand a squeeze before dropping it. The usual pretense of indifference. In the halls of the household they weren’t lovers or partners—they were master and servant, nothing else. Weiss’ heart ached. 

Together they walked down the halls. It was quiet enough as most of the servants would be in the kitchens or outside right now. The chance they’d be seen walking hand in hand was low but they could take no chances. Although with what happened, who cared anymore? 

Blake paused outside the library doors. Weiss had never been in there before, despite her many years of working with the Belladonnas. It was their most private room in their whole house. 

“Are you ready?” 

As ready as she was going to be. Butterflies fluttered frantically in her stomach but they weren’t going to suddenly vanish. She’d have to do this. 

“Yes.” 

Blake kissed her temple, just a swift touch of lips against skin and then she was opening the door. 

Weiss hardly suppressed a gasp. The library was huge, extending beyond sight into the expansive corridors and enclaves. There had to be thousands of books on these shelves. 

The centre of the room was laid out with furniture, obviously frequented by the Belladonnas. Lady Kali lounged on a long couch, ears pricking when they walked in. She sat up, one hand going to her husband’s. 

Lord Ghira rose to his full height. Weiss froze under his gaze. 

“I’m glad to see you’ve made a full recovery, Weiss,” he said. 

Weiss bowed back, keeping her eyes towards the ground in respect. “As am I, sir.” 

Jacques sat with Willow opposite the Belladonnas. While Blake’s parents were warm and gentle, her own were… not so much. 

Willow looked awful, eyes rimmed red like she’d been crying. She probably had been. The same eyes reached hers again and the sadness reappeared. 

“You,” Jacques said coldly, addressing Blake. “I want to know what’s going on. Who is the servant you have with you?” He clenched his fist. “Why does she look like my daughter?” 

Blake stepped closer to her, one hand reaching the small of her back as she guided them down to sit. 

“Maybe you ought to address Weiss directly,” Blake said politely. “Find out for yourself.” 

Kali flashed her a warning glance but Blake smiled sweetly. 

Jacques blinked. 

“ _Weiss_? What mockery is this?” 

She wished Winter was here. She'd know how to explain it. 

"My name is Weiss," she said softly. "Six years ago, I woke up on the streets with no memory of my past. I was taken in by the Belladonnas. And I worked for them." All eyes were on her, not a word breathed to stop her. "And then I met Ironwood. He was how I met Winter... my sister." 

That stirred something out of Jacques, a vicious expression of fury. Weiss hurried on. 

"She recognised me; my face, my name, my scar." She ran a finger along the mark down the side of her face. "There was nothing else to think. But that I am the lost heiress, Weiss Schnee." 

"You lie." The barbed venom cut deep. No one had ever stared at her with such hatred. Jacques' lip curled. "My Weiss is _dead._ She died six years ago, lost in a tragic accident. You are a mockery of who she was." 

"Jacques-" 

But he wasn't to be stopped. He rose to his feet. 

"The idea that a Schnee would be a servant? To a Belladonna? _Pathetic."_

Weiss flinched. 

"That's enough," Blake snapped, rising in front of her. "Sit down." 

"Don't tell me wh-" Jacques began but he stopped, glancing around at his company. Regaining his composure, he lifted his chin and sat back down next to Willow. Didn't stop the disgusted looks he threw her way. 

"Weiss… that is a bold claim," Kali said. "We have had you for many years yet… the idea that the heir to the Schnee family was here… you must understand." 

She did. She'd refused to believe it at first. But she knew Winter, she knew the snowy room that glittered so cold in her mind's eye. There was no other way. 

Weiss nodded. "I know, my lady." 

"Excuse us, if you will," Ghira said. "We have much to discuss. But Blake, stay." 

Blake stiffened but her expression gave away nothing. She couldn't disobey her parents despite the fact Weiss knew she wanted to go with her. 

"Thank you." Weiss dipped her head. 

Blake squeezed her arm before she left, one gentle touch and then the doors were closing. Weiss stared as they clicked in place. The people in that room decided her fate now. 

She couldn't go back to work, not that anyone would expect her to. She wondered how Ruby and Yang were, if they knew of the commotion she'd caused. She was sure there'd be rumours by now. 

Weiss headed out in the garden.

* * *

"Your sister is looking for you." 

A voice broke her thoughts, snapping her out of the hazy trance she sat in. Weiss looked up to see Cinder leaning against a pillar, arms folded. 

Cinder was still as radiant as the night before but her edge was sharpened, honed. She wore leather, dyed dark, a sweeping cape coming off one shoulder. Winter had said she was a specialist like her. What kind, Weiss wondered. 

'Where is she?" 

"Not on these grounds. She asked me to find you, after what happened. Can you come to her?" 

Weiss looked back at the river. "Considering what's happened, I don't know." She was supposed to be at work right now. But with both families in the library right now, she doubted wandering off would do her any favours. 

Light footsteps and then Cinder was sitting by her. "Honestly? Winter just wants to know if you're okay." 

Winter cared so much for a sister she lost six years ago. Weiss wished she was worth that. Could see be Weiss Schnee? Could she live up to that? 

"Okay? I don't even know what that means anymore." 

Cinder's laugh was bitter. "I understand, kid. Maybe not the same way as you do but I know what it's like to feel lost in life. To feel as though your existence was a lie." 

A lie… she was still herself but also not. Weiss Schnee was such a foreign name. It didn't feel like hers. 

"What's the worst that can happen?" 

Worst? The Belladonnas were kind and caring, they'd never let any harm come to her. She could imagine Blake getting angry and ruining relationships with the Schnees over this. She wasn't worth that. 

"More importantly, what's the best thing that can happen?" 

What did she want from this, what were they trying to achieve? She was the daughter of Schnee but where was that leading her? To her family? 

"I see. Just understand that no matter what happens, you have people on your side. Like Blake. And your sister and I." 

Weiss turned to look at her. "What are you to my sister?" 

Cinder seemed surprised to have the focus shifted to her. Her eye widened. "Winter? Ah… that is more than complicated. She… and I… well." Cinder looked down at her feet. "I care for your sister." 

She'd thought as much. 

"Does she feel the same way?" 

Cinder's expression faltered. Her confident aura dropped and Weiss knew she struck a touchy subject. Not wanting to push, she got to her feet. 

"Come, let's go inside." 

Cinder stood up. Weiss followed her back into the manor. 

"Weiss! Weiss, we heard what happened! Are you okay?" Behind them, there was a pittering of footsteps before Ruby sprang in front of her. 

"And who is this?" Cinder asked, tilting her head curiously. Her lilting purr returned, eyes shifting. 

"Oh! Ms. Fall, I- I'm so sorry!" Ruby dipped her head in a bow. 

"Ruby Rose. She's a friend of mine." 

Cinder nodded. "Pleasure to meet you." She offered Ruby her hand, a gesture that surprised both Ruby and Weiss. Nobles rarely talked to servants, never mind acted like their equal. 

Then again, Cinder wasn't a noble. 

Ruby took it hesitantly. "I… Thank you! It is mine too!" She bowed again. 

Cinder chuckled. "Sweet. I like that. Anyway." She turned to Weiss. "We ought to keep moving." 

"Of course! Don't let me stop you! It's good to see you're okay, Weiss." Ruby bowed again. She was sweet. And caring. Weiss appreciated it as they moved on. 

"Where exactly are we going?" 

Cinder's expression flickered. "I… um, I guess to the Belladonnas? Winter asked me to find you and tell you where she is but as you can't leave… we can ask them." 

"Let's find Blake." The only Belladonna who might be kind to her now. 

Cinder nodded in agreement and they started off walking again. To her bedroom? Weiss assumed the first place to look. 

"Specialist Fall? Wei-... Weiss?" 

Weiss turned to see none other than Willow Schnee standing behind them. She looked paler than the night before, eyes wide and almost glassy. She couldn't keep her eyes off Weiss' face. Blue traced her scar again and again as if making sure it was real. 

"Ah, Lady Schnee." Cinder bowed, sweeping her cloak behind her. "How may we help you?" 

"I was hoping to talk to Weiss," Willow said softly. 

Cinder glanced to her, silently asking if this was okay. Weiss nodded. She'd have to talk to her eventually. And Willow seemed much nicer than Jacques. 

Cinder shrugged and paced off, whistling. Not out of sight, but out of earshot. 

Weiss looked to Willow and had no idea what to say. 

"Are you really my daughter, my Weiss?" Willow whispered, stepping towards her. 

"I… I believe so." 

Willow reached for her face yet Weiss didn't stop her. Her fingers were rough with age, but they traced down her face like it was familiar. Willow's eyes were tearful. 

"I think so too," she said. And then the hand retreated, the soft smile as well. "But Jacques refuses to believe, to hope… he's angry with the Belladonnas and you." 

Was that man really her father? 

Weiss nodded. "I am sorry." 

Willow shook her head. "It isn't your fault at all, Weiss. He is just… a hopeless soul. He thought you died. He is furious to find out that was a lie." 

Yet something was off. 

Weiss didn't know what it was but he didn't seem to be upset about the lie. Something else. 

"I believe you are my daughter." Willow took her hands gently. "That Winter wasn't wrong when she saw the familiarity between us." 

"Thank you, Willow." 

Willow smiled. "Call me mom."

* * *

Willow left to return to the library as with the meeting. She'd only stepped out for some air. 

"What was that about?" Cinder asked. 

Weiss shrugged but that didn't stop the warm feeling in her chest. As far as she knew, she'd never had a mom. She'd never had a family. If this was a chance to have that… 

"She wasn't sure about me." 

"You look like Winter," Cinder admitted. "But your expressions are softer. Freer." 

Weiss remembered the coldness her sister put out. Like a shield to protect herself. Cinder's flame may be able to melt that ice but Weiss was sure she was one of the few. 

"Maybe…" 

Weiss opened the door to Blake's room, stepping inside. It smelt like her girlfriend. No one was inside yet she decided to linger a while longer. Cinder didn't mind. So she stood on the balcony overlooking the estate. 

Other servants bustled about the house, doing their daily jobs. She should have been among them. Yet her circumstances were so different now. The Schnee heiress… 

Who knew? 

"Weiss?" 

Blake appeared in the door and ran to her. Weiss wrapped her arms around her, burying her face in her shoulder. 

Warmth. Comfort. She sighed contently. 

"Hey…" Blake kissed her gently. "It's okay. I'm here." 

Cinder cleared her throat. 

"Oh! Cinder. Um, hi," Blake greeted awkwardly. She didn't let go. "What are you doing here?" 

"Winter sent me." 

"Where is she?" 

"Waiting." 

Blake's ears twitched and she looked down at Weiss. 

"I didn't think I was allowed to go," Weiss admitted. 

"Of course, you'd be." Blake snatched a cloak from a chair, fastening it around her neck. "Pick one, we shall go at once." 

Weiss nodded and quickly pulled on an acceptable cloak. No one stopped them as they left the estate. 

Cinder led the way through the streets, quiet but eyes still sharp. Weiss wasn't too sure how she felt about her yet. Very cool and pretty but also with a bladed edge. 

She cared about Winter, so a positive in Weiss' book. 

"Here." 

They stood in front of a large inn. Cinder walked in, nodding at the person on reception. Weiss followed. Up the stairs until they came to a room. 

Cinder, of course, had a key. 

"Weiss! You are okay!" To her surprise, Winter was the second person that hugged her today. "I was worried."'

"Oh. Uh. Thank you?" 

She really had no idea how to act. But Winter didn't seem put off but bustled her and Blake into chairs while they sat down. 

"So. You know why I asked you here." 

Worry. But also to figure out what to do next. They'd told the Schnees but what did they want? Weiss didn't know what she even wanted. Or what could happen. She was lost. 

"Will- um, Mom talked to me," Weiss said, the word strange on her tongue. "She believes us. She thinks I'm Weiss." 

Winter nodded. "That is a good sign. Mother was distraught after your 'death' but she'd never make a mistake like that. Even if she's been… drinking." 

But what did she want out of this? Being the daughter of Schnee, what did that mean for her? 

Blake nodded. "My parents are inclined to believe your claim but your father less so." 

So Jacques would be the problem. Again, her skin prickled uncomfortably. An image flashed through her mind. A table. Broken plates. Yelling. 

Nothing clear but she winced. 

Not a good memory. 

No one noticed as they continued to talk. Weiss herself began to forget. Not important. She had other things to think about rather than fragments of pain. 

Someone knocked at the door. Blake rose to answer it. 

"Sun?" 

The messenger smiled but it was slightly pained. "Your parents thought you might be here. They've requested your presence, all of you." 

Cinder arched an eyebrow. "I included?" 

Sun nodded. 

And they couldn't stay away. The four of them gathered and left the inn, heading for the Belladonna household. 

A few passerbys gave them strange looks for what a odd group they looked like. Two Atlesian specialists, the Belladonna heir and a nobody. 

"Do you think they've come to a decision?" Blake asked softly so only Weiss could hear her. 

Weiss honestly didn't know. 

Ghira's massive form was the first thing she saw went she walked into the room. Kali stood next to him, both smiling politely. There was still an air of tension that Weiss doubted would ever be resolved. 

"Yes, mother? Father?" Blake strode next to her, air of calm and composure. 

Thankfully, because Weiss was neither of those things. 

"It's been confirmed," Kali said softly. "You are Weiss Schnee, the lost heir to the Schnees." 

Weiss tried not to look at Jacques. But her eyes betrayed her and she saw him looking back. Why had he agreed? She expected more of a fight, more talking from her required. Yet his anger was hidden away, for no one to see or understand. 

But she saw it. 

She didn't understand. 

Kali cleared her throat and Weiss looked back to her. 

"And you shall be returning home with your family."

It all happened so quickly. 

With both families looking at her, Weiss knew there was no other option but to accept. Besides, what else was she supposed to do? She was a Schnee now and they'd never make her a servant. 

But it meant leaving Blake behind. Blake and Ruby and Yang. The people she thought of as her friends and the woman she loved. 

She felt Blake stiffen next to her, breath held tight. But she could say nothing. This was what they'd wanted. 

Weiss had bowed and thanked them before Willow rushed over for a hug. 

Winter joined in as well. 

Jacques stayed back, letting the Schnee women hug it out. 

He may have accepted her claim but Weiss thought there was something off. He wasn't fully there yet. She didn't understand. 

* * *

Later that night, Weiss sat on Blake's bed, neither wanting to sleep because they knew what the morning held. 

"Is this the end of us?" Blake asked, staring into the night. "Is it terrible I wish they hadn't claimed you as a Schnee?" 

Weiss understood. She loved Blake. She didn't want to leave her. But she had a chance to find the family and never had. 

Weiss sighed, walking up behind her. She wrapped her arms around her waist, sighing into the back of her neck. Blake reached for her hand, entwining their fingers. 

"I know what you mean," Weiss mumbled into her skin. "I should be overjoyed… but all I can think about is you…" 

Blake’s ear twitched. 

“We won’t see each other,” Blake said. “Atlas is too far away from home. I’m sorry.” 

Weiss knew. She'd studied maps, understood distance. Maybe they could write to each other. But would love survive such a long trip? And for what? What could they be now? 

“One last night.” 

Blake leaned over and kissed her. 

Their last night together. Weiss cried. So did Blake. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it? If so consider leaving a comment to make my day ❤️


End file.
